


Soulmate

by beautifulllyinpain



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, Heartbreak, I can't write a summary to save a life, I suck at tags, Love, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulllyinpain/pseuds/beautifulllyinpain
Summary: Hyungwon and Wonho are soulmates and with that comes with everything everyone would expect soulmates to be-but are they living up to people's expectations of what soulmates should be or are they living the way they are meant to?
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon & Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. ♑+♓

> **"But we're soulmates..."**

"We are—you are my soulmate just like I'm yours. Nothing will change that. I love you, Hoseok, you know that."

> **"And I love you too, Hyungwon... But what's the problem? Aren't we meant to be?"**

"We are meant to be, just maybe not the way we or others thought we'd be."


	2. ɴᴇᴡ ʙᴏʏ

As far as four-year-old Hyungwon knew he had been living in Seoul for his whole life. His daily routine was pretty mainstream, to say the least. He would wake up, go to pre-school then be dropped off at the daycare center where he would play into oblivion until one of his parents came to pick him up.

Today was like any other weekday-that was until another kid came to join his daycare center. Hyungwon didn't pay much attention to his arrival, more like he didn't care about the boy's presence until the teacher forced upon everyone to look at the front of the class. Hyungwon, of course, was annoyed that he had to be called away from his toys to focus on something he clearly wasn't interested in. But he sucked it up and looked in front if he didn't want a timeout in a corner.

With his hooded eyes, he saw a boy much smaller and chubbier than him standing just beside the teacher's legs timidly. He had full chubby cheeks, small eyes with a horrendous yellow and green cap that seemed to match his bright yellow shirt. In one glance, little Hyungwon made up his mind that he didn't want anything to do with this boy. The thing is four-year-old Hyungwon thought he was much superior to everyone else in this daycare; this little boy didn't find the need to have friends considering he was immensely content with the toy friends he has made. He mentally grumbled with a visible pout on his lips, wanting so badly to resume back playing his toys.

"This is Lee Hoseok," the teacher introduced to the whole class. _Lee Hoseok._ The name lingered momentarily in the boy's mind before they fleeted back to questioning if he could resume playing. He didn't take the name to heart and he didn't give a care if a Lee Hoseok was added into the list of kids in this daycare. What he knew is that he is annoyed with this Lee Hoseok who took away his precious time of playing.

"Be nice to him everyone. Come on, Hoseok, say _'hi'_ ," the teacher encouraged with a gentle smile. She coaxed the small boy away from her legs and pushed him a little upfront to face the rest of the children.

It did take a while for the smaller boy to muster up the courage to greet his classmates and by that time Hyungwon was already getting irritated by the passing second. Four-year-old Hyungown just wanted to play with toys— _his_ toys!

"H—Hi," the new boy, finally, spoke.

The classroom immediately erupted with ' _hello's_ and ' _hi's_ and none of those came from the pouting boy at the back. After that the teacher allowed everyone to resume their playtime and Hyungwon couldn't be anymore happier.

Hyungwon grabbed his toys and decided to go further away from the other kids. It was not that he was anti-social but Hyungwon preferred playing by himself sometimes and now was one of those moments where he didn't want to share his company with anyone (other than the toys). He found a 'perfect' spot right by the shelves of books at the far corner and happily dropped his toys down before joining them sitting on the floor.

In his own world, Hyungwon was having a blast playing with his toys... until he felt another presence right behind him.

Out of curiosity, the boy turned around only to see the _new boy_ staring at him—more so staring at _his_ toys than at him. Hyungwon really didn't think anything of it as he turned back to give his full attention to his toys who he felt have been neglected enough. Hyungwon thought that once the boy saw how uninterested he was in his company that he would simply walk away, instead, the new boy moved in front of Hyungwon and stared at him inquisitively for a few seconds before sitting down right in front of him.

Hyungown, with a deep frown embedded to his brows, looks at the chubby boy wearing the ever so striking yellow shirt.

Hoseok—the new boy—reached forward and took one of Hyungwon's toys from the ground which caused the other boy to scowl almost instantly. Hyungwon leaned forward and snatched the toy away from Hoseok's hand. The new boy stared at him with confusion, wondering why the toy was taken away from his grasp almost in an instant.

"Mine," Hyungwon said possessively, hugging the toy close to his chest.

"Toys," Hoseok said, pointing to the pile in front of Hyungwon. "I want to play."

" _My_ toys," Hyungwon insisted as he circles his tiny arms around the pool of toys and brings it all towards him.

Hoseok visibly pouted when he couldn't play with the same toys as Hyungwon's seeing that the toys Hyungwon had seemed much more fun than the others freely laying around. Little Hoseok then settled to just observe Hyungwon play who quickly recovered from his mini tantrum. Hyungwon completely blocked out the presence of the other with his sole focus only on his toys; he didn't even mind the stare of the other at all just as long as he didn't disturb him again.

Little Hoseok started getting a little restless and so he moved much closer to Hyungwon to get his attention once again since he didn't know any other way. This tactic did succeed since the other boy did look up at him. Hyungwon stared at him blankly, wondering what the boy's next intentions were.

"Can we be friends?" little Hoseok asked little Hyungwon innocently with his eyes sparkling with anticipation.

"No," Hyungwon answered with an attitude before going back to playing with his precious toys.


	3. ᴍʏ ꜱʜᴀʀᴇ, ʏᴏᴜʀ ꜱʜᴀʀᴇ

Little Hyungwon's heart dropped when he saw that his parents had not packed him lunch—again—today. This wasn't the first time that his parents had forgotten to pack him lunch but what saddened the boy was knowing that he would have to hold in his hunger until his parents would arrive and the thing was they could be as late as they wanted to. Hyungwon could get the food offered by the daycare but his parents had never paid for the extra service. Little Hyungwon had tried asking before a few times when his parents had forgotten to pack his lunch and the teachers told the boy that unless they get consent from his parents they couldn't simply serve him the food (the most they could give was a juice box but that never satisfied him)—and his parents had never thought to consent about the extra service for food knowing their forgetful nature.

The dejected little boy hung his bag against the hook on the wall with his name stuck under it then looked around the daycare to see kids happily walking to their tables with either their packed lunch or food trays from the daycare. The boy knew that there was no point joining the table when all his eyes would do during that forty-five minutes was to ogle every kid around the table hoping to get at least one bite from their food—which is highly unlikely. 

And so Hyungwon made his way towards the play area where he gathered his favorite toys to keep him company (and to possibly keep his mind off the fact that he was hungry). Although Hyungwon knew that the mere companies of the toys would not help, this five-year-old boy would very much want to believe so because believing in the smallest things with high hopes will eventually make them come true—at least that's what people around him constantly fed him. 

Hyungwon was observative yet the boy can also be pretty oblivious about his surroundings especially when his head was in so deep to whatever he was doing—in this case, playing with his favorite toys that Hyungwon had officially deemed as his _best friends_. The oblivious five-year-old had not noticed the pair of innocent round eyes staring at him from the moment he left his spot where his bag was to the play area. That pair of eyes wondered why the skinny boy had not joined him and the rest of the kids around the table like he usually would. Instead of devouring the food his mother had prepared for him, that pair of eyes remained on the boy playing alone.

The little boy didn't understand much of what complex emotions are because heck he sometimes couldn't pinpoint his exact emotions but watching the other boy in a corner alone while the others gathered around the table felt... wrong. He didn't feel happy and for some odd reason, his heart (or his mind) kept telling him to approach that boy. He didn't think of the consequences if he were to approach him because those never really scared the boy—and to be fair that's the last thing on his mind. 

He didn't know what really made him stand up in the first place, it's almost like his mind communicated with his body well enough for him to hold the lunchbox in his hands and made his way over to the oblivious boy without having much thought of it. 

Hyungwon was so engrossed with his toys that he had only ever noticed the presence of the other boy when he sat right in front of him. Hyungwon's eyes immediately set on the chubby boy whose face already had a toothy smile plastered on it. His eyes then trailed down to the lunchbox in his hand and he felt slightly bitter.

"What?" Hyungwon asked snappily, wondering if the boy came here just to taunt him with the fact that he had something to eat while Hyungwon didn't because it had happened before—one of the few reasons why Hyungwon would rather spend the entire lunch period by himself. 

Little Hoseok took no regard for the tone used on him instead, he extended his tiny chubby arms that had his lunchbox towards the other boy and this had Hyungwon even more confused. 

"We share foodie," little Hoseok told him. Hyungwon widened his eyes in utter surprise. When Hoseok got no response whatsoever, the boy retracted his hands with a small pout. "No share foodie?" the boy asked with a mixture of confusion and sadness. Just as Hyungwon was about to answer a loud grumble erupted and Hyungwon hugged his stomach in embarrassment. 

Little Hoseok took this as a positive sign, smiling triumphantly because his little mind interpreted the grumbling sound as hungry since that too was his natural response when he was _really_ hungry. In conclusion: little Hoseok knew that little Hyungwon was really hungry! So, he moved closer to Hyungwon with his lunchbox.

" _Hyungwonnie_ hungry," Hoseok stated. "Hoseokkie hungry too. We share foodie mommy made."

Hoseok took out one piece of kimbap and brought it close to Hyungwon's lips. Hyungwon was reluctant. He didn't know a thing about being prideful so that wasn't what was stopping him from taking the food offered. He didn't know what truly was the right thing to do; he knew that it was wrong to take food from other people—and he was still learning the difference between taking without permission and taking what is offered. 

" _Hyungwonnie_?" Hyungwon questioned instead of answering about the food _offered_. Little Hoseok nodded.

"Hoseokkie—" the boy said, stabbing his own index finger to his own chest. "—Hyungwonnie," he pointed to Hyungwon with a bright smile, explaining this simple thing thinking Hyungwon didn't understand him the first time. Hyungwon did catch it the first time but it sounded foreign and that was why he questioned it. 

_Hyungwonnie_. No one had really called the boy with such endearing nicknames before. This was his first time and he definitely liked how _Hyungwonnie_ sounded. But it was not that Hyungwon would openly admit that.

"Hyungwonnie!" Hoseok whined, bringing the other's attention back to him. Hoseok looked visibly upset and he wondered why. "Eat!" the boy pushed, taking one of Hyungwon's hand and placed the kimbap on it. "Hyungwonnie hungry. Hungry no good."

Hyungwon watched as Hoseok took out one kimbap for himself and shoved the whole thing greedily into his tiny mouth. Hyungwon mildly predicted that the boy was going to choke one way or another from how fast he was eating the kimbap. And he stood corrected when Hoseok started coughing in the middle of chewing. Hyungwon shook his head incredulously then went forward to the boy and started rubbing his back, an action his mother would always do when he accidentally choked on his food. He remembered his mother stroking her hand up and down his back gently and he knew _never_ to pat his back (he recalled his mother yelling at his father once for patting little Hyungwon's back while he was coughing with his mouth full of food). 

Little Hoseok managed to stop his coughing. He mustered a slightly pained smile with his eyes all glossed up but none the less the boy still smiled, feeling grateful. "Thank you Hyungwonnie. Hoseokkie is okay," the boy reassured then proceeded to shove another kimbap into his mouth. 

Hyungwon shook his head again at this boy, how unfazed he seemed even after seeming to have choked on the food he was carelessly eating. Hyungwon then looked at the hand that still held the kimbap Hoseok gave and finally decided to eat it. He reluctantly took one small bite, when the flavors hit him the boy couldn't help but devoured the entire kimbap in one bite. Hyungwon's attention was brought back to little Hoseok who was clapping happily with his face stuffed full with kimbap.

"Boys!" one of the teachers called. Both Hyungwon and Hoseok looked up towards the teachers with much-confused gazes. "What did we tell you about eating at the play area?" the teacher warned sternly. Little Hoseok thought for a moment before lifting one of his tiny hands like he was answering a question in the classroom. Hyungwon stared at the boy weirdly.

"No eat foodie at play area," Hoseok replied with a proud grin knowing he had answered it right. 

"Correct. So what are you both doing here? Up both of you—go sit at the table."

Little Hyungwon and little Hoseok listened without much fuss. They ended up sitting next to each other, both minding their own business—more like Hoseok was engrossed in his food and Hyungwon's eyes quickly wandered to stare around the daycare where food did not come into view. His stomach still grumbled, he thought it would be a little better with that one piece of kimbap but it seemed like the small amount of food consumed just made his hunger so much more greedy for more food. But he didn't want to ask Hoseok anymore—his parents had always told him it was rude to ask—and so Hyungwon sat quietly with his tiny arms wrapped around his gurgling stomach. That is until he saw a familiar lunch box pushed towards him. Hyungwon stared at it for a good second before looking up to Hoseok once more.

"Hoseokkie full. Hyungwonnie can finish foodie."

And Hoseok smiled. Hyungwon wondered how someone could smile so much—how could someone smile so much from sharing?

Hyungwon took the lunchbox which he saw still had a decent amount of food left for him. He looked up to Hoseok who was sipping his water and hesitantly tugged at his shirt. Hoseok sat his bottle down and gave his full attention to Hyungwon.

"Than—uh—Thank—you..." Hyungwon said rather softly but Hoseok heard it and he only smiled wider, happy he could help little Hyungwon. 


	4. ᴘʀᴏᴛᴇᴄᴛɪɴɢ ᴀ ꜰʀɪᴇɴᴅ

Chae Hyungwon was more of a silent observer; the little boy didn't care if he had friends or if he had after school company. He'd rather sit alone at a corner, do his schoolwork quietly, and (sometimes) play by himself with his picked toys. Lee Hoseok, on the other hand, seemed much shyer to begin with but once he was comfortable with his surroundings, there was no stopping this hyper boy from making friends every corner of the daycare he could.

These two boys were far from the same person, heck they weren't even the slightest bit similar personality-wise, yet they did intrigue one another. For the most part, it was Hoseok that would normally approach Hyungwon, not that Hyungwon ever minded. There were moments where Hoseok would approach Hyungwon whenever he saw the said boy all alone in a corner, offering his own favorite toys or even just trying to start some random nonsense conversations to which for some reason Hyungwon entertained instead of shooing the boy away like he would other kids.

The five-year-old boys weren't anywhere close to each other, they wouldn't even consider themselves actual 'friends', they could just be considered classmates. They didn't spend enough time together to actually establish a firm, solid friendship that they could actually call each other their friend but it wasn't like they needed anything to validate their friendship; the two boys seemed pretty contented with what they had then and they didn't feel the need to take their interactions further. 

Sure they weren't exactly friends—more like the idea of friends didn't really appeal to little Hyungwon at that time—but he does once in a while enjoy the company of little Hoseok.

Today the daycare teachers thought it was a perfect day to play outside by the playground to which Hyungwon wasn't exactly fond of. Hyungwon would very much rather spend his entire hour indoor doing anything but go outside and be forced to interact with other kids (because apparently, that was the only way he was able to play around the playground). And so he quickly made up his mind that he would spend his time outside on the swingset where not many kids are fond of because they got bored playing on it pretty fast and that was where he was for the first twenty minutes.

Hyungwon was mindlessly looking around the freshly painted playground, his dainty feet dangling by the swing as he rocked his tiny body slightly to give a small momentum. Hyungwon got quickly bored and he wondered what else he could do to kill time while being outside, that was until a soft whimper caught his attention by the merry-go-round. The curious little five-year-old leaned forward to see little Hoseok on the ground surrounded by kids who were much older than them (presumably snobby six-year-olds). The little boy was pouting, eyes rimmed red from the urge to cry. One of the taller boys leaned down to Hoseok and said something which automatically caused the first tear to fall down the boy's soft cheeks. Hyungwon frowned upon seeing this.

He initially decided to stay out of this confrontation knowing he didn't like to be involved in such messy situations but when he saw the smaller boy tried to stand up but then immediately got pushed down once again, Hyungwon knew he couldn't just sit and let those meanies bully Hoseok. He got off the swing and strode his way to the group of boys. Hyungwon didn't say anything. Instead, he pushed passed the boys, grabbed Hoseok's tiny hand, and pulled him away from the bullies. He dragged the crying boy all the way into the daycare.

Hyungwon was still so young so of course, the boy was confused about how to comfort someone crying. He had never seen his parents cry or anyone close to him cry before so he was lost at what to do next. He thinks and thinks hard, trying to piece together the small logic in his head. Naturally, he went by instinct, putting together his own common sense. He knew that someone cried when they were upset and when Hyungwon was upset he would want his toys.

In conclusion: Hoseok needed toys (so thought the little boy)!

He brought Hoseok to the play area straight to the toy boxes and scanned for his favorite toy—a bunny stuffy. He took it and gave the now sniffling boy the stuffy. 

Hoseok stared at the toy for a moment before he confusedly looked up at Hyungwon. Hyungwon pushed him to take it and he does, yet he was still puzzled. "My favorite stuffy," Hyungwon told him thinking it would clear the boy of his confusion. This, however, didn't help one bit. Hoseok's lips began to quiver and his eyes started watering once again. This alarmed the boy because he thought he had done the right thing by offering his favorite toy.

Hyungwon tossed the toy aside realizing that it was useless and brought the crying boy in front of him.

"Hoseokkie~" Hyungwon called softly, using the same nick name Hoseok had referred himself many times. The aforementioned boy hiccupped a few times then looked up at Hyungwon as he rubbed his eyes dry of the tears with his fist. Hyungwon lifted his small hands to the chubby boy's red wet cheeks and helped him wipe it dry.

"Don't cry, Hoseokkie."

"Am I—Am I a w—weirdo, Hyungwonnie?" the boy asked so sadly that it tugged at Hyungwon's heart. Hyungwon was clearly taken aback by this question. Although Hyungwon did find Hoseok weird in his own unique way, he knew that _'weirdo'_ was a mean word and he didn't like how Hoseok referred to himself with such a word. 

"You're _not_ a weirdo, Hoseokkie," Hyungwon told him after a while. This seemed to stop the other boy from sniffling to really look at him. His eyes widened and his mouth slightly gaped open, almost like in disbelief.

"R—Really?" Hoseok asked unsurely.

Hyungwon gave a big smile—one he rarely gave and had shown for the first time to him—and nodded firmly.

"Really really!" Hyungwon confirmed. "Those boys are stupid meanies."

"Stupid is a b—bad word," Hoseok stuttered.

"Okay okay~ Those boys are big meanies," Hyungwon corrected himself.

"They are very meanie to Hoseokkie," the boy stated with a pout. Hyungwon wiped away Hoseok's dried tears when the boy finally stopped crying.

"If they are being big meanie again you tell me, okay? I will scare the big meanies away," Hyungwon said as he gently held onto both of Hoseok's shoulders, giving it a little squeeze. 

This made Hoseok smile so bright through his bloodshot eyes and red nose and cheeks, and somehow Hyungwon smiled wider as well, happy that the boy was no longer sad. Hoseok jumped onto Hyungwon, hugging him tight as a means of gratitude for making him feel better. Hyungwon was taken by surprise by this sudden action but he wrapped his own arms around the boy after a while, hugging Hoseok back as well.

Hyungwon would come to learn later on that Hoseok was really into physical affection, something Hyungwon wasn't that fond of but for Hoseok, he might just compromise.

"Hoseokkie promise to grow big and strong and scare big meanies away for Hyungwonnie too when we become tall like mommy and daddy," Hoseok said, his words filled with colorful promises.

Hyungwon thought that was really nice of the boy. He just nodded, agreeing with the boy in his arms to protect him like he promised when they were much older. They didn't have the certainty that they would be together all the way until they were adults, but what do these five-year-old boys know anyway?


	5. ꜰᴀᴍɪʟɪᴀʀ ꜰᴀᴄᴇ

Four-year-old Hyungwon thought it was bad enough that he was _forced_ to go to daycare back then since his parents were simply too busy to take care of him. He didn't think that starting a whole new school in a whole new grade was much worst. Of course, Hyungwon had heard about _primary school_ but he didn't have much care for it considering he thought that that phase of his life would come much later. He hadn't thought that _much later_ would actually mean a few (short) years after daycare. 

The now six-year-old boy glared out the window of his car with his mother who had her foot tapping peevishly on the brake pedal while she waited for her son to get down the car. She looked through the rear-view mirror to see her son just staring out the window at the kids walking into the school. She flipped her wrist to check the time and sighed impatiently. 

"Hyungwon, you're going to be late," his mother told him tightly. Hyungwon nonchalantly checked the time on his watch and shook his head.

"I still have an hour," the boy answered obliviously. 

"Well, _I'm_ going to be late. So will you please get down?" his mother snapped. Hyungwon wasn't fazed by his mother's pushy behavior, he was used to it by now. But he did hate how his mother didn't have the slightest regards about the fact that it was Hyungwon's first day at primary school (a place he has never been to before and had no clue of what to expect) and that the boy—even if he had a poker face on most the time—was actually nervous. 

"But mom, can't I just stay for—"

"Hyungwon~" his mother said warningly with her beady eyes narrowed at her son through the rear-view mirror. Hyungwon knew he couldn't say more to convince his mother, after all, she was as stubborn as his father. 

That's not to say that little Hyungwon wasn't stubborn as well. He took on his parents' personality like a carbon-copy, but sadly he couldn't be as stubborn as his mother was because one too many attitude problems always led to canning and Hyungwon hated being canned. 

And so six-year-old Hyungwon had no choice but to dreadfully open the car door with one of his foot already out. He turned back to his mother who was already waiting for him to leave, eyeing her son impatiently. Hyungwon tried to muster the most heart-breaking puppy face he could to see if it would (miraculously) persuade his mother. But of course, it didn't. It only made her tap her long nails faster on the steering wheel and Hyungwon knew that was his queue to step out and close the door. 

"Bye mom," Hyungwon muttered, but his mother didn't respond. As soon as Hyungwon stepped out his mother immediately turned back to the front and waited for the car door to close so she can speed off to get to her workplace. 

Hyungwon didn't really expect much since his parents didn't exactly give him anything to expect in the first place. So really it wasn't exactly a shocker that his mother didn't give him a single response. But he did hope, this minuscular speck of hope that she would say something that was quickly distinguished. 

Hyungwon sighed as he looked up the gates of his new school and when he took a step into the gates it resembled taking another _big_ step in his life. He knew he was growing up but he didn't know how much the weight of the world would hang on his shoulder as he progressed in life, but he didn't want to worry about that now because frankly the six-year-old boy only had one thing on his mind when he stepped passed the gates: _I can't wait to go home._

He followed the mass of bodies hovering their way into the school. He didn't know exactly what he was supposed to do but he hoped that following the majority of people would help. To be fair it did help, up until he saw the mass of bodies entering separate labs instead which he knew isn't meant for a new student. 

Lost, Hyungwon stopped while the rest of the body hovered into the labs and stared blankly at the lab doors in front of him before he turned around and just as he did so bumped into another body causing the both of them to fall bum-flat on the floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" the boy apologized, quickly getting up and offered his hand to Hyungwon.

"It's fine," Hyungwon grumbled, taking the hand that pulled him up. He observes the boy before him who bent down once more to grab his bag that had fallen off his shoulder. The boy stood straight and offered Hyungwon a really bright cheery smile to which Hyungwon wondered how anyone could physically find the strength to muster such a _bright_ smile this early on a Monday morning!

"Are you new here?' the boy suddenly asked. Taken slightly aback, Hyungwon nodded reluctantly.

"Yea... Are you?" And Hyungwon instantly got his answer when the boy before him broke into another teeth-white blinding smile as he clapped his hands.

"I assume you're lost _too_ , right?" Hyungwon nodded to that too. "Goody!" the boy exclaimed which had Hyungwon's eyebrows furrowed. "We both can be lost together."

Hyungwon scoffed softly at that and held himself back from rolling his eyes.

"I'm **Lee Minhyuk** ," the boy introduced as he slung his school bag over one shoulder.

"I'm Chae Hyungwon."

"Nice to meet you, Chae Hyungwon. Now, do you have the slightest idea of where we should really go? I mean, I didn't see a sign welcoming the new students and I don't think they've mentioned where we were supposed to go as well," Minhyuk said, walking slightly ahead of Hyungwon looking around the school for some sort of announcement just for the freshman of the school. The taller boy already knew that Minhyuk was a huge blabber from the unending things he has to say in such a short period of time spent together, which he didn't seem to mind considering Hyungwon wasn't really one to talk much anyway. 

"You don't suppose you've heard some sort of announcement from the intercom when you arrived, have you? I was rushing when I got here so I didn't pay attention that much."

"I didn't hear any announcements," Hyungwon briefly answered. Minhyuk sighed.

"Do you know where we're going now perhaps?" Minhyuk asked now, slowing down his steps as the hallway before only seemed to get more confusing with so many more doors leading to classroom names he wasn't familiar with. Hyungwon turned his head to the left than to the right before scanning the few signboards above their heads.

"We could always go to the _school office_?" Hyungwon suggested, seeing the signs that read **OFFICE** and classroom number **NW 3-2** with a red arrow pointing ahead of them. 

"Good idea! I'm sure they're helpful enough to help two lost new students! You're really smart, Chae Hyungwon." Minhyuk exclaimed. He grabbed onto one of Hyungwon's wrist and without prior warning started dragging him along down the hallway.

When they've reached the school's office, Minhyuk loosened his grip on the other's wrist as he leaned towards the door to read the office operating hours. Hyungwon took a short glance over it before turning the knob and entered with Minhyuk following seconds later. He looked around the rather big space and spotted a seating area that was facing right in front of a counter where a middle-aged lady was already talking with another student. 

"Maybe we can ask her?" Minhyuk nudged towards the lady. Hyungwon just shrugged and stood behind the boy with Minhyuk beside him. He took really little interest in the boy in front of him, giving the boy a scuzzy glance from how annoyed he already was for being this lost and having to run around (already) on his first day in a new school like a mad man.

"—seok—I—I think I'm—I'm lost," Hyungwon heard the boy in front of them said and his body instinctively stiffened. He whipped his head back to the front but he couldn't get a single glance of the face to match the suspicion he had of who the voice belonged to. He could be wrong. But there were chances where he could be right too.

The lady at the counter told the boy to wait by the seating area and that someone will be right over to guide him to the right place. The boy nodded and thanked her politely. He stepped aside from the counter without much thought as he obliviously made his way to the seating area with his head lowered.

Hyungwon turned his head, following the boy's every step as he made his way to the seating area. Fortunately, he managed to get a few solid glimpses of the boy's face which seemed to only confirm his suspicions. 

_Could it be?_ Hyungown thought in disbelief.

"Hyungwon?" Minhyuk called when he realized that the said boy was not following to the front of the counter.

"Oh, uh—Could you ask for the both of us? I need to talk to someone." Minhyuk just smiled without much care and agreed, walking forward to the counter while Hyungwon turned his whole body to the back facing the boy who was now seated on one of the chairs with his head still lowered as he swung his legs back and forth playfully. 

The habit seemed oh-so-familiar and with each step Hyungwon took his chest seemed to bubble up warmly thinking that his suspicions might just be right.

The boy noticed a pair of shoes had stopped right in front of him and so he lifted his head thinking it was the person assigned already here to take him to where he needed to go. But what he saw shocked him. He audibly gasped before he dropped his head so fast to which Hyungwon knew the other boy had indeed recognized him. 

Hey," Hyungwon said, lightly lowering his head so the boy could hear him.

It took the boy a while, but he did reply with a shy, "H—Hi," His gaze was rooted on the ground with this sudden shyness surfacing—could it be because the two had not seen each other for a whole year? Hyungwon wasn't someone he wasn't familiar with; they had spent a good amount of hours together at the daycare and it was clear that he was upset when Hyungwon had stopped coming one day but overall he only had fond memories of Hyungwon. 

So why was Hoseok suddenly feeling shy with Hyungwon now?

"You remember me, right?" Hyungwon asked. Hoseok nodded, gaze still trained on the floor. "How would you know who I am if you only look at the ground?" Hyungwon said, slightly teasing the boy. Hoseok felt his cheeks warm up slightly from the shyness before he eventually lifted his head, taking a good look at Hyungwon and nodded once more.

"Hyu—Hyungwon, right?" Hoseok uttered carefully even though he was positive it was _Chae Hyungwon_ himself. He could easily tell because the other boy had always had a lanky body which made him much taller than Hoseok himself, but what made the distinction much obvious was the other's thick lips and full Dooly-like cheeks.

"Hyungwon?" the said male questioned with an eyebrow quirked up. "Not _Hyungwonnie_?" Hoseok's eyes widened in sheer shock almost immediately hearing this. Hyungwon couldn't hide the small smile curving up his lips knowing that the other male remembers the nickname he gave him.

"You—you remember?" Hyungwon chuckled at that, ruffling the baffled boy's hair.

"It's only been a year since I last saw you. Of course I remember, _Hoseokkie,_ " Hyungwon said, letting the nickname slipped purposely. And Hyungwon was glad he did because he saw Hoseok smile hearing that, it was no longer a shy smile instead, it was a genuinely happy smile.

It was almost as though Hoseok couldn't stop himself after that. He had to—Hoseok impulsively hugged Hyungwon after knowing that the Hyungwon he knew was still the same _Hyungwonnie_ he played with. Hyungwon, too, hugged him back without the slightest hesitation. Hyungwon wouldn't admit it out loud but he had definitely missed Hoseok the most out of everything else in that daycare (even if he had had fond memories of his favorite toys). Hoseok had, too, definitely missed Hyungwon.

Hyungwon missed Hoseok. And Hoseok missed Hyungwon. Silently. Undoubtedly. Immensely. 

"It's nice to see a familiar face after so long," Hyungwon told him in the hug. This only made Hoseok hug Hyungwon tighter, feeling the sheer sense of relief that he had someone he already knew in this big new place he was about to venture into. Before this moment, Hoseok had feared that he wouldn't be able to make it through the first day without at least breaking down once from the nerves but now he knew he was going to be okay. He'd found Hyungwon again, he was going to be okay because he wasn't alone anymore.

"I missed you, Hyungwonnie," Hoseok finally admitted it. He wasn't shy anymore, not when Hyungwon had openly admitted he remembered their childish nickname and especially not when they are hugging now. "I—I was so lonely."

Somehow hearing these words caused Hyungwon's young heart to ache. He doesn't know if this was normal because he doesn't remember his heart ever reacting this way before—or perhaps it had but he just couldn't remember it. Yet now, at that moment, it was no doubt that he didn't like how pained his heart felt hearing these words from Hoseok. He didn't like the fact that Hoseok had felt _lonely_ because he left.

"I—" Hyungwon paused. Somehow the words that he wanted to say sounded foreign on his tongue. He had never been one for open affection, so openly spoken affection was definitely something new for the boy. But it felt wrong to just keep whatever his heart was feeling to himself especially in front of Hoseok who had always so openly affectionate towards Hyungwon from the start. 

"I—I missed you too, Hoseokkie," Hyungwon admitted as well. The words definitely felt foreign rolling off his tongue, but they were completely sincere.


	6. ʙᴀᴅ ɪɴꜰʟᴜᴇɴᴄᴇ

"Hyungwon," Hoseok whispered as he shook the sleeping boy beside him when the teacher looked around the classroom to ask someone to solve a question based on the formula he just taught. The boy did move, not to wake up, but to shift into a much comfortable position. He turned his head in his arms and was now facing Hoseok who was looking back and forth between Hyungwon and the teacher.

"Mr Kim is going to call you up if you don't wake up," Hoseok whispered again into his friend's ear thinking that this threat would sound horrifying enough to wake him up. He was wrong. He knew how much Hyungwon valued his sleep whether it'd be at home, in the classroom or heck even on the sidewalk for all he cared.

"Chae Hyungwon," the teacher called. The aforementioned twelve-year-old boy did little to nothing to respond even though he had heard his name being called. He just shifted closer to Hoseok and settled to continue his slumber. The teacher at the front fumed at the lack of response.

"Hoseok," the teacher snapped. The boy sat straight in his seat, waiting for whatever the teacher had to say. "Please wake up Mr. Chae _now_." Hoseok nodded profusely before going back to shake the boy a little harder than before.

"Hoseok, no~" Hyungwon murmured. If they were alone Hoseok would have smiled at how whiny the boy is. He knew that no amount of sleep can ever satisfy this boy, but now, in the eyes of the whole class he was irritated that he wasn't waking up.

"Seriously Hyungwon, wake up. The teacher's calling you!" Hyungwon lazily opened his eyes and lifted his head to look at the said teacher. The beady glare given by the teacher didn't scare Hyungwon, rather it annoyed him. He didn't like Maths. He didn't ask to be in this class yet here he was, forcefully being made to endure a class he clearly did not understand.

"I hope you had a nice nap, Mr. Chae," the teacher retorted with sarcasm dripping his tongue.

"I would've if you didn't interrupt me," Hyungwon mumbled a little louder than he intended, not that he cared anyway. This caused a whack on his head from his friend beside him. He turned to give Hoseok a scowl.

"Thank you, Mr. Lee. You really should stop spending your time with this boy, he is clearly a bad influence on you. You wouldn't want him to stop you from graduating, do you?" the teacher told him. Somehow this hits Hyungwon differently. He knew he wasn't exactly a saint but he didn't think _he_ was that horrible of a human being. Or maybe he was. And maybe he might really just ruin Hoseok's life if they continue this friendship.

"And you, Mr. Chae, detention after school. Now, pay attention." Hyungwon only rolled his eyes to this. It wasn't something new for Hyugnwon to receive detention especially not from this particular class (and teacher). The boy rested his head on his palms all throughout the class with his mind wandering elsewhere. And within all those times he never once looked at Hoseok who he could feel was looking at him.

Once class was over Hyungwon slung his bag over his shoulder and dashed out of the classroom without waiting for Hoseok like he usually would. Since it was their last class Hyungwon dragged his feet to the last floor where the usual detentions were held. When he entered the last door he was assigned to he saw the familiar faces (once again).

“Hey!” the instant loud greeting was heard when Hyungwon made his way to the back of the class to take a seat in his usual seat. He sees the familiar waving at him with a bright smile on. Hyungwon gave him a curt grin as he plopped beside him.

“I see you’re here today as well,” Hyungwon said, dropping his bag mindlessly beside his desk.

“My presence here shouldn’t surprise you, Chae,” Minhyuk retorted. Hyungwon snorted as he lazily leaned back against the chair. “So, what was it today?”

“Fell asleep during Maths,” Hyungwon answered tersely. “What about you?”

“I was late,” Minhyuk sighed, but Hyungwon knew the other was anything but remorseful, if anything he knows that Minhyuk would prefer some other _better_ way to get detention _—_ not coming late to class. “That _fucking_ _—_ ”

“Uh-uh,” Hyungwon cuts him and Minhyuk rolled his eyes.

“That _sucks_ ,” the male corrected and Hyungwon narrowed his eyes at his chosen word. “What? That’s better than the “F” word.”

“I guess,” the taller mumbled.

“Hoseok really hates cursing, huh?” Minhyuk said, a hint of bitterness to his tone but Hyungwon doesn’t seem to catch it. Instead, Hyungwon was more focused on the fact that Minhyuk brought Hoseok’s name up which made him a little more alert then he usually was.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Hyungwon asked a little defensively, turning his head to face Minhyuk with his eyebrows furrowed deep and thick lips in a thin line.

“I mean, he’s all goody-two-shoes all the time,” Minhyuk started with a slight scrunch in his nose. “So I figured he hates it when people curse. I mean, I can imagine the number of times he must’ve told you off for cursing.” Hyungwon couldn’t exactly argue with that because Minhyuk was right. It almost seemed like a habit now to shush his other friends whenever they attempted to curse because Hoseok had done that so many times to him.

“And is that a problem with you?”

“That he’s a goody-two-shoes? Not exactly. But I can see the effect he has on you.” This caused Hyungwon to roll his eyes incredulously with a scoff.

They didn’t continue on the conversation after that with the teacher monitoring their detention for the day finally entered and Hyungwon had already had his mind set on spending the last one hour and forty-five minutes left of his detention having a very eventful nap.

Minhyuk was the one to wake the taller up once detention was over. Hyungwon left the classroom briefly after bidding Minhyuk goodbye. Hyungwon had intended to leave detention without much of a setback and the least he would expect was to see any familiar faces after detention considering it always finished right after school hours and no one he knew would stay back for him for that long; not even Hoseok.

Yet today, he saw Lee Hoseok waiting right outside the door.

Hyungwon has had multiple detentions and every one of them Hoseok has never once stayed back for him. But today?

"Do you have badminton practice or something?" Hyungwon asked with a deadpanned expression. Hoseok shook his head profusely.

"No. I was waiting for you..." the other boy trailed off, unsure of how he was going to approach Hyungwon after he left him dumbfounded and alone in the classroom. That was unusual for Hyungwon to do _—_ even if he had detention to attend to.

"That's new," Hyungwon retorted then started walking out the school. Hoseok quickly picked up his pace to walk alongside the boy who’s strides were much quicker and larger than his.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked timidly.

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because I woke you up just now..."

"Hoseok..." Hyungwon sighed and stopped at his tracks. Hoseok stopped too, looking up at him eagerly. "I'm not mad at you," Hyungwon finally said.

Hoseok frowned, not too sure on how to properly take that statement in. He wanted to believe the other wasn't mad at him but the way he was talking and acting said otherwise.

"But something else is wrong. What is it?" he pressed.

"I think we should stop being friends," Hyungwon said. Hoseok's eyes widened almost immediately, looking at him and trying to figure out if he was joking around or not. But Hyungwon’s eyes were cold and there didn’t seem to be a single glint of humour in them.

"W—What?"

"Hoseok—" The said boy lunged forward and hugged Hyungwon tight. He pulled him so close to his chest that he knew Hyungwon had no chance of running away. Hoseok may have a much smaller build than Hyungwon but he was for sure stronger.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry that I was a horrible friend!” Hoseok started blabbering.

"Hoseok _—_

“I’m sorry I didn’t stick up for you in class. I will—"

“Hoseok, stop!” Hyungwon said firmly.

The aforementioned male shuts his mouth with eyes slowly glassing with tears. He didn't know what he did wrong for Hyungwon to suddenly not want to be his friend. Whatever it was Hoseok wanted to make it right. He couldn't simply lose a friend, not like this.

Hyungwon knew that Hoseok was crying because of him and he hated that when he had promised he would never make this precious friend of his cry after saving him from those bullies years back. Hoseok crying tugged at his heart differently, it was almost like he could feel the other's pain as well and he didn’t like that. Hyungwon cupped the boy's cheek delicately to make him really look at him.

“It’s not your fault, Hoseok,” he told Hoseok. “It’s mine.”

“But—Wh—why would you say that?”

"I just think you deserve better friends than me, you know? Those who won't stop you from having a good future," Hyungwon tried to reason with him.

The thing was Hyungwon cared so much for Hoseok that he only ever wanted the best for him. Then hearing from someone—an adult—that his toxic nature could potentially tarnish Hoseok's opportunity for a good life didn't settle well with him. As much as he liked having him around he couldn’t live with himself knowing Hoseok could have a much better school life and friends and ultimately a bright future if he had just stopped hanging out with him.

"No!" Hoseok replied adamantly, bloodshot eyes filled with sadness glared up at him.

"Hoseok, don't be stubborn."

"I have a mind of my own, Hyungwon," Hoseok said with a much raised voice. He wiped his tears with the back of his hand and sniffled a few times. "So what if people think you're a bad influence on me? That doesn't change the fact that you're still one of the nicest people I know."

Hyungwon rolled his eyes. “That still doesn’t change the fact that I’m a bad influence on you. Mr Kim is right—”

“Since when have you ever listened to Mr Kim?” Hoseok said with a pout. A small smile tugged up at Hyungwon’s lips momentarily because Hoseok was right, he never listened to the teacher, or any teachers for the most part unless he felt it was necessary.

“He isn’t wrong, Hoseok,” Hyungwon implied.

"So what if he is right?” Hoseok exclaimed. “If you're a bad influence on me, so be it. I'll be your good influence then! Good and bad, we balance each other off well, right? That means we can still be friends, right?”

Hyungwon doesn’t answer, instead he gives another eye roll but Hoseok knew this was different because this time he saw the twelve-year-old's fuller lips tugged up once more into a much prominent smile. And when Hoseok went in to give Hyungwon a hug, Hyungwon hugged back.

“You know how to speak up for yourself now, huh,” Hyungwon stated.

“I learned that I should voice out for the things that I truly want,” Hoseok answered.

“Oh yea? Where’d you learn that from?” Hoseok leaned back a little and nudged his head towards Hyungwon with a wide smile. Hyungwon tilted his head slightly in confusion, not quite catching the other’s drift.

“You always stood up for the things you wanted so I figured I should do the same too. I did good didn’t I?” Hyungwon could only chuckle as he shook his head.

“Lord, what have I been teaching you?”

Hoseok giggled, hugging Hyungwon tight, internally sighing in sheer relief at how close he was to losing Hyungwon today. 


	7. ᴍʏ ꜱᴏᴜʟᴍᴀᴛᴇ

Hyungwon was glaring at the boy in front of him who had been silent from the moment he had got him (more so dragged him) from the field to the nurse's office.

"Hoseok that was fucking petty," fifteen-year-old Hyungwon scolded as he dabbed the cotton ball dipped in iodine onto the wound. Hoseok dropped his head, staring at Hyungwon's school shoes while the other male helped clean his wounded knees.

"You don't even know how to fucking skateboard!" Hyungwon continued scolding. All the while Hoseok stayed quiet. He didn't have anything to say other than the anger he felt for his own pathetic self. He couldn't even skateboard to save his life but in an impulse, he thought it was somehow a great idea to go against one of the delinquents of the school just to prove a petty point—that he was still worth being Hyungwon's friend.

"Can you stop using that word..." Hoseok trailed off meekly.

"Hoseok, your last concern should be me using a cuss word. You got hurt for Christ's sake!" And Hoseok said nothing to that. Yes, he got hurt but he was being honest the wound on his knees didn't bother him as much as they should. He however was embarrassed that he had humiliated himself in front of Hyungwon's friends but above all, he felt sad knowing the one time he could get Hyungwon's attention had made the other male angry at him—and that was not his intentions at all.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Hyungwon finally asked. Hoseok's only answer was to hiss out loud when Hyungwon accidentally applied a little too much pressure on the wound with the cotton, Shit, sorry!" he immediately apologized. He leaned over to blow on the wound lightly to (hopefully) ease the pain before he continued cleaning.

"The least you can do is say something after you pulled that stunt. Do you know how worried I was?" Hyungwon said, voice getting softer as his own started to seep in watching how Hoseok fell and got hurt like that.

"Do you finally notice me?" Hoseok asked so quietly that Hyungwon barely caught it. Hoseok's was still looking down, this time his eyes trained over Hyungwon's long hands that had stopped treating his wound altogether and he knows that the other male was looking at him but still Hoseok didn't dare lift his gaze.

That was when Hyungwon finally understood. It hadn't been long since they both had started high school and they had thought it would be somewhat like middle school. They were wrong. It seemed liked Hyungwon was already soaring while Hoseok remained quiet and shy as ever. Hoseok watched from afar as Hyungwon slowly slipped away from him, leaving him amongst the many students who wished to be in Hyungwon's crowd. The thing was, Hoseok never wished to be apart of that crowd, all he wanted was Hyungwon's attention and simply that.

That was not to say that Hoseok did not make friends of his own besides Hyungwon, but the male had grown a special attachment with Hyungwon (whom he thought felt the same as well) and to simply see both of them drift away like that was sad. He knew friends came and go—both he and Hyungwon had experienced that but it was okay; they were fine because _they_ haven't drifted; at least, not yet, he hoped.

Hyungwon knew he hadn't been spending as much time with Hoseok as he used to and he did feel guilty for all the times he had stood Hoseok up just to go off with his new companions.

"You know you don't have to fight so hard for my attention, right?" Hyungwon told him lowly.

"But I have to!" Hoseok adamantly said, raising his voice slightly. "I'm no longer fun for you, that's why you're hanging out with Minhyuk and his friends, right?"

"Hoseok," Hyungwon sighed, putting the first aid kit to the side and moved closer to the boy. He took his hands and squeezed them. "You are someone so special to me, you know that?" Hoseok stayed quiet, his gaze dropping once again to his newly bandaged knees.

"You know, when you smile my days are so much brighter and when you cry my heart just shatters. And when you hurt—when you hurt I hurt too, so much," Hyungwon told him with sincerity. "Sure, I have new people to hang out with but none of them are _you_ , Hoseok." The said boy's head lifted, gleaming eyes stared in disbelief into the other's.

"I thought—I thought if I was cooler than you'd still want to be friends with me."

"Fuck being cool!" Hyungwon exclaimed and Hoseok visibly cringed at the cuss word. "Sorry," Hyungwon mumbled. Hoseok shook his head, a small smile played on his lips. "I'm sorry I made it seem like I don't want you around anymore. The way I've been ignoring you was stupid and no excuse is good enough reason to justify my actions but Hoseok, I love you just the way you are. You don't have to change anything for me to like you, Hoseokkie."

"I missed that," Hoseok admitted softly.

"Me calling you _Hoseokkie_?" The boy nodded.

Hyungwon chuckled as he brought the boy into his arms for a hug to which Hoseok hugged him so tight, missing this warmth from the other. "My Hoseokkie~" Hyungwon whispered endearingly into Hoseok's ear and the male giggled, snuggling closer to Hyungwon's chest.

"You know, Minhyuk said we might be soulmates and I think he might be right about something for the first time." Hoseok leaned back slightly and tilted his head in confusion.

"Soulmates?" he repeated the familiar word. Hyungwon hummed. "You mean like a special connection between us?" Hyungwon hummed again. "Do you—Do you think we're soulmates?"

"Yea. Don't you think so?" Hyungwon queried. Hoseok just shrugged, not too sure with how to answer that. Hyungwon cupped both the boy's cheeks and squished them lightly causing Hoseok to giggle once more. "I think we are soulmates. You see, both of us are completely different yet deep down inside we both need each other and we understand each other. As close as I am with Minhyuk he just isn't you, Hoseok. You get me the way no one else does. You are my soulmate just like I'm yours—if you feel the same that is..."

"You are mine and I'm yours..." Hoseok finally said to which Hyungwon let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Somehow hearing this from the other male made his chest bubble up in warmth. "I—Only you can comfort me and make me feel better," Hoseok professed and Hyungwon's smile widened.

"I feel the same too."

Hoseok's smile brightened acknowledging the fact that he might indeed have a soulmate and he couldn't be anymore happier knowing it is Hyungwon.

"I have to ask though," Hyungwon spoke, catching Hoseok's attention again. The smaller big innocent eyes stared up at him, waiting for what Hyungwon had to say. "Where in the world did you get that skateboard from?"

"Erm... Kihyun lent it to me," Hoseok answered with slight reluctance.

"Kihyun?" Hyungwon questioned with a cocked brow. "As in _Yoo Kihyun_? The new kid?" Hoseok hummed, nodding his head along.

"You know Kihyun?" Hoseok asked now, completely unaware of this acquaintance.

"Not me, Minhyuk does," Hyungwon clarified. "He guided Kihyun around the school for his first week and it's funny because Minhyuk said he was annoying; always talking and asking nonstop questions," Hyungwon told him with a snicker.

"But—But isn't Minhyuk the same?" Hoseok asked, puzzled.

"Exactly why it's funny because it was so hypocritical of him to say that about Kihyun when he is the exact same."

"I like Kihyun," Hoseok stated. "He's kind and funny and he loves Science just like me!" Hyungwon pouted hearing this. He knew there was no reason for him to get jealous but he couldn't help the spite within his heart hearing Hoseok talk so highly of someone that isn't him.

"I can be funny too," Hyungwon huffed, rolling his eyes. Hoseok didn't take Hyungwon's attitude to heart instead, he giggled at Hyungwon's instant mood change out of jealousy. Hoseok circled his arms around the other male and looked up to him with a toothy smile.

"Kihyun's my friend and you're my soulmate like you said which means you have extra pointers already," Hoseok told him. Hearing that, Hyungwon grinned down at the other, looping his own arms around the smaller boy.

"I better not hear you telling Kihyun that he is funny or kind or whatever."

"But why~" Hoseok whined.

"Because I only want you to tell me that," Hyungwon finalized. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No... But—"

"But?"

"Promise you won't ignore me like before," Hoseok uttered.

"Oh Hoseok, I really am sorry," Hyungwon said with sheer remorse, hugging the boy tighter. "I promise I won't do that again and if I do, I give you permission to slap me." Hoseok gasped out loud at that.

"Hyungwon! I won't slap you." Hyungwon chuckled at Hoseok's adorable nature. "Maybe I'll get on the skateboard again and—"

"Nope—" Hyungwon cut him off, pulling him back into his arms. "No more skateboards for you. Don't even think about borrowing it from Kihyun." Hoseok laughed heartily. Hoseok sighed in content, basking in the comforting hug he had missed so much.

"Hyungwon~" Hoseok called after a while and the aforementioned male hummed. "Call me your soulmate again." He felt Hyungwon's chest vibrate against his head from the silent chuckle and the smile on his lips widened much more.

"My soulmate," Hyungwon whispered as he lightly caressed his back. 

Hoseok loved it.


	8. ᴊᴜꜱᴛ ᴀ ᴋɪꜱꜱ ᴀɴᴅ ɴᴏᴛʜɪɴɢ ᴍᴏʀᴇ

"So, a date, huh," the sixteen-year-old teased the other boy who was scheming through his wardrobe. Hoseok groaned as he hid his red-tinted face deeper into the pile of clothes. "Oh Hoseokkie, why are you so shy?"

"Shut up, Hyungwon. You know this is all new for me," Hoseok grumbled. 

To say that Hoseok was excited wouldn't quite meet how he was feeling right then exactly. He _was_ excited just not as excited as he should be, more so he was nervous and on top of that, he was actually dreading to go on this date.

He grabbed a plain black tee with ripped black jeans and tossed the combo onto Hyungwon who was seated on his bed.

"It's new for me too! I've never been on a date too, you know," Hyungwon exclaimed defensively as he examined Hoseok's clothing of choice. "Also, this would pair well with a black cap of some sort," Hyungwon added. Hoseok kept that in mind and went back into his wardrobe to find a cap he knew he owned at some point in his life.

"Found it!" he proudly claimed as he tossed the cap over to the bed with the attire laid outfit. Hyungwon gave him a satisfied smile seeing that the black cap did go well with the black tee and ripped jeans.

"Okay, I'll go get ready." 

Hyungwon nodded and got comfortable on Hoseok's bed while Hoseok took his clothes into his bathroom.

Hyungwon was happy for his friend that he had gotten a date since he knew how shy Hoseok can really get. In his case, it was the girl that had asked the other out and Hoseok had shyly agreed to it.

But what he didn't know was that Hoseok agreed to go on this date because he felt pressured by the number of eyes on him and he didn't want to humiliate her if he were to reject this girl in front of everyone—or worse, he didn't want them to humiliate him when one of the popular girls in their school had taken a special liking for the quiet boy.

"How bad do I look?" Hoseok questioned as soon as he entered his bedroom. Hyungwon mindlessly lifted his head from his phone and almost immediately his mouth fell open as he gawked at his friend.

"Fuck," Hyungwon unintentionally uttered while he scanned Hoseok top to bottom.

Hoseok's face, however, fell with Hyungwon's _discouraging_ comment. "That bad? I could change—"

"Shit no, no! I mean you looking good, like fuc—freaking good," Hyungwon quickly told him which wasn't a lie. Hoseok looked so good, better than Hyungwon has ever seen before.

Hoseok mouthed an _'O'_ and when he fully registered what Hyungown had said his cheeks instantly flushed red. Sure, Hyungwon had complimented him before but this might very well be the first time that he rendered Hyungwon speechless like that, and Hoseok—the poor shy boy was flustered.

"What time do you have to leave?" Hyungown asked, trying to lighten the tension in the room.

"In half an hour?" Hoseok replied, settling beside Hyungwon. "Will you be waiting here all night?"

"I will," Hyungwon confirmed. "Are you nervous?"

"Very!" Hyungwon chuckled at his friend's cute shy nature.

"Don't worry, Hoseokkie, it'll be alright. So, remember, chivalry is very important," Hyungwon reminded him again, going over the same things he had told his friend just a few days ago. "And kiss her. Don't forget to kiss her goodnight!" Somehow Hoseok's face reddened once again at the mention of kissing—especially kissing someone else.

"Have you ever kissed anyone before?" Hoseok asked timidly with his gaze completely focused on his yellow bedsheet.

"No..." Hyungwon admitted softly which did surprise Hoseok a little. "Have—Have you?" Hyungwon didn't even know why he asked Hoseok knowing that he would be the first one to know if Hosoek did in fact already have his first kiss.

Hoseok shook his head whispering a small _'no'_. And even if Hyungwon knew that, he still felt relieved for some reason.

"Do you—Do you know how kissing works?" Hoseok asked this time.

"I mean I've seen people doing it before—"

"I've seen it too," Hoseok interjected. "But that's completely different than when we actually do it. Like—How do I start?" Hyungwon just stared at him with sheer uncertainty. He didn't know how to answer his friend's burning question. "Oh God, Wonnie! What if I ruin the date for her just because I don't know how to kiss?"

Hoseok now panicked. He knew people at school will never let him live peacefully if his date were to go around telling people how Lee Hoseok, a sixteen-year-old teen, didn't know how to kiss.

"It'll be fine, Hoseokkie. Don't worry so much," Hyungwon tried to reassure but Hosoek grumbled in frustration.

"But you know she won't let it be if I mess up this date all because of some stupid kiss! Why does she want to go out with me anyway? I'm just the shy loser that—"

Hyungwon immediately held both of Hoseok's shoulders, making him look right at Hyungwon when he saw how panic-stricken the male in front of him was getting. Hyungwon understood the pressure that came with dating someone from the popular clique and he was surprised how Hoseok had been so composed all this while up until this point.

"Lee Hoseok, shut up!" Hyungwon snapped. Hoseok instantly does, pressing his lips into a thin line. "Don't ever call yourself a loser, you hear me?" Hoseok just stared at him with a pout. "You are not a loser, Hoseok, and if she so much so has a thing or two to say something horrible about you tomorrow then I'll deal with her, okay?"

"You're not going to do something to her, are you?"

"If she hurts you then you know I will, Hoseok. No one hurts you and gets away with it." The aforementioned male nodded with a small smile. He knew how protective Hyungwon was towards him and if news spread that someone dared hurt Hoseok, even the slightest, they best believe that they will have a dislocated _something_ the next day.

"If you want I—I can help you practice, you know so you're a little more confident when you do kiss her later," Hyungwon suggested. "Only if you—"

"Can we?" Hoseok immediately asked for a confirmation.

"I wouldn't mind..."

"I don't mind it too," Hoseok said. "So, how—how do we do this?"

"We should be closer," Hyungwon told him, much quiet than he intended.

Hoseok nodded and inched closer to Hyungwon, sitting on his knees. For some reason, Hyungwon's heart started racing. This wasn't their first time being _this_ close, heck they were even closer than this before, but something in Hyungwon settled differently in the pit of his stomach. It didn't help the fact that Hoseok was looking at him with such innocence and curiosity. He wondered if the boy's heart was beating as hard as his.

"Then we bring our faces closer," Hyungwon said next when he had managed to pull up a coherent sentence from his now jumbled up brain. Only Hoseok does so, bringing his face much closer to Hyungwon while Hyungwon just stayed where he was. They were so close that they could feel each other's breaths fanning against their own faces.

"Wonnie?" Hoseok called a little worriedly when the male in front of him was just staring at him, almost seemed a little lost.

"You can place your hand on her cheek like this—" And Hyungwon placed his own hand on Hoseok's cheek, gently caressed his skin with his thumb. "Then— slowly—" Hyungwon whispered before he placed his lips right on Hoseok's.

At first, it was just a peck—a rather awkward one on Hyungwon's side, but soon after Hoseok leaned in a little more, pressing his lips more to Hyungwon's. Hyungwon decided to follow his instinct and started moving his lips to which Hoseok responded by kissing back. The kiss was slow, filled with nerves and uncertainty yet they kept going, trying to familiarise themselves with each other's lips.

Slowly, Hyungwon brought one of his hands to Hoseok's nape while Hoseok wrapped his own arms around Hyungwon, pulling each other closer as they followed their own guts to deepen the kiss and to not let the kiss go, not just _yet_. They went on for a few more seconds, testing their own limits as the lack of oxygen was gradually getting to them; that's when they finally pulled away, panting with much-swollen lips.

Their eyes never left each other as they tried to wrap their heads around what they had just done—and the unusual things they were feeling. The most they've done was kissing each other's cheeks or forehead, but kissing against the lips was something they always thought was off-limits, until tonight.

"Was that supposed to be wrong?" Hyungwon asked, a little unsurely and out of breath. They knew what people said about same-sex relationships and how, although they were a few of them around where they were living, it was still not something openly discussed.

"I don't know... It didn't feel wrong though," Hoseok admitted.

"It felt nice," Hyungwon told him. Hoseok nodded in agreement.

It did feel nice. Kissing someone—or perhaps kissing _Hyungwon_ —was really nice and he would really want to do it again.

Both the boys' attentions were then shifted to Hoseok's door where they heard a couple of knocks. Hoseok looked down at his watch and gasped.

"Shit, I have to go!" And that's when Hyungwon fully realized what situation they were in moments before. He was helping Hoseok to get ready and to prepare him for his first date. He and Hoseok only kissed because they were practicing for _his date_.

 _His date,_ Hyungwon didn't like how that tasted bitter in his mouth.

"I'll see you later, Hyungwonnie. Thank you!" Hoseok bid, hugging his friend hastily before sprinting out the door leaving Hyungwon dazed on Hoseok's bed.

He didn't like how Hoseok was going out on a date now and he certainly didn't like the thought of Hoseok kissing someone else after they've _just_ kissed. Hyungwon knew he was possessive, but he didn't think his possessiveness could reach this sort of level.

Hyungwon was annoyed at both himself and Hoseok.

He hated how furious he was getting instead of being happy for his friend who seemed to be finally coming out of his shell. But at the same time, he was also annoyed that Hoseok was _still_ going on a date.

_Maybe it was just a kiss, a meaningless kiss._

That somehow did break Hyungwon's heart a little and he didn't know why. They were not together and they had only kissed for practice's sake. Yet Hyungwon wanted more. For the first time, he wanted to be something more with Hoseok than just his platonic soulmate.

But maybe, Hoseok doesn't feel the same which did hurt Hyungwon just thinking about it.

He decided to just go to sleep while he waited for Hoseok to return, this way he didn't have to think so much and he didn't have to put himself through more emotional conflicts between his own uncertain feelings as well as Hoseok's.

Hoseok, on the other hand, couldn't give himself much time to think about what he and Hyungwon had done but there were a few instances during the date where his mind did fleet back to Hyungwon. He didn't think about whether the kiss was wrong itself, but more so he was having a self-debate on whether whatever he was starting to feel for Hyungwon was right.

He came home two hours later to find Hyungwon fast asleep on his bed with the comforter engulfing most of his figure. He unconsciously smiled at his friend before going to the bathroom to change out of his uncomfortable attire. He came back with a loose shirt and shorts on then climbed into bed right next to Hyungwon, getting under the comforter as well.

"Wonnie," Hoseok called softly while he gently ruffled through the said boy's hair. Hyungwon stirred a little before opening his eyes to see his friend laying in front of him. Hyungwon smiled as he placed an arm over Hoseok's waist, pulling him close for warmth.

"How did it go?" Hyungwon questioned sleepily with his eyes drooping slowly.

Hoseok just smiled widely, snuggling closer into Hyungwon. Hyungwon took this as a positive answer to his question but really, Hoseok was smiling so wide because he was back with Hyungwon, not because the date wasn't a complete disaster.

"Thank you, Wonnie," he said against the other's chest and Hyungwon just hummed, hugging his friend closer to his body before he let himself slip back into dreamland.

Hoseok's gaze settled on Hyungwon's lips that were close to his nose, remembering how nice it felt to feel Hyungwon's lips on his. He deliberately lifted his head a little and placed a light peck on those lips.

Hoseok won't admit it, at least not now, that the kiss he shared with Hyungwon prior felt so right and so much better than the one he shared with his date tonight.


	9. ᴛʜɪꜱ ᴛɪᴍᴇ ᴡɪᴛʜ ꜰᴇᴇʟɪɴɢ

Minhyuk didn't think he had seen Hyungwon _this_ irritated before. Perhaps 'irritated" would be the wrong choice of word.

Fuming—Hyungwon was fuming from where he was sitting. The taller had been looking at a certain someone from across his lunch table, gaze never once falter, only his jaw tightening and fists occasionally clenching, and he was doing all this subconsciously.

"So the rumors are true then?" Jooheon quipped, his own gaze following to the table Hyungwon was glaring—the table Hoseok and his friends were sitting at. They saw the girl Hoseok took out on a date a few days ago blowing a kiss in Hoseok's direction before walking back to her own table.

"Apparently she's still waiting for Hoseok to give an answer," Changkyun said. "I also heard the date went very well!"

"How would you know that?" Hyungwon snapped, banging the table slightly with his own fist as he shifted his glare from Hoseok's table to Changkyun.

"Hyungwon, everybody knows," Jooheon spoke up, defending Changkyun. "She literally told anyone who asked," Jooheon explained, frowning slightly because it was unlike Hyungwon to get so snappy about some stupid school gossip. If anything, Hyungwon's friends had always known that Hyungwon did not give two shits about useless school gossips and so for him to get this riled up about another (typical) school gossip was news more than anything.

Hyungwon on the other hand was irritated. Hoseok had told him that the date was average and that he didn't exactly enjoy himself, yet Jooheon was telling him otherwise and it was irking him even more than he already was feeling.

Minhyuk, who had stayed quiet this whole time, couldn't help but observe Hyungwon. This quiet of his wasn't one to express what he felt emotional, but he was unequivocal with his body language; sometimes they gave off more than the words he said.

"You know it's weird," Minhyuk started.

"What's weird?" he deadpanned.

"I've always thought that you and Hoseok would end up together," Minhyuk said almost nonchalantly then took another bite of his lunch. Hyungwon turned his head so quickly to look at him that it surprised Minhyuk. "Oh, sorry, I didn't think you were homophobic—"

"I'm not homophobic," Hyungwon cut him.

"Oh, good then. So, do you like him?" Minhyuk queried next, carefully watching his friend's reaction.

"Huh?"

"Him—Lee Hoseok. Do you like him?"

"Of course I like him," Hyungwon huffed.

"I mean like _like_ him, you know?" Minhyuk rephrased.

"Excuse me?" Hyungwon questioned, sounding rather accused but something flipped in him when Minhyuk said those words out loud. It seemed as though Hyungwon had been so closed off with this part of himself (more like these certain feelings revolving around Hoseok) that hearing something that out loud from someone seemed jarring.

"Like do you have romantic feelings for him? Do you want to hug him and kiss him all day and all—"

"Okay okay I get it," Hyungwon stopped him. Hyungwon shifted his gaze away from Minhyuk and somehow he found it back on Hoseok who was now laughing along with Shownu to something Kihyun had told them.

"Well, do you?" Minhyuk pressed slightly.

Hyungwon sighed, and Minhyuk took that as his answer.

・・・・★・・・・★ ・・・・

Hoseok had been pacing back and forth in Hyungwon's room from the moment they had arrived. And Hyungwon found that rather distracting especially when he was trying to get his mind off the day's event and the things Minhyuk told him. Hyungwon hadn't really delved that deep into his emotions before as he would normally disregard the sting in his heart and the sudden drop in the pit of his stomach. So to suddenly be put on the spot like that did catch him off guard and it got him thinking more than he usually would.

"What are you nervous about?" Hyungwon finally asked the boy

"I'm going to ruin this, aren't I?" Hoseok questioned, sounding rhetorical and seemed like he posed it more for himself than for Hyungwon to answer him.

"Hoseok—"

"No, no, I have to do this," Hoseok said now, sounding determined (or at least _trying_ to sound determined) that the words of the taller completely fell deaf in Hoseok's ears. "She's expecting me too..."

"Hoseok, I think you should—"

"Right?" Hoseok asked, finally looking up at Hyungwon and the taller dreaded the expectant look on Hoseok's face, almost like he wanted Hyungwon himself to tell him that whatever he was thinking of doing was right. That Hoseok was making the right decision, even when he feels queasy about it. "I should do it because she's expecting me to and it's—it's what everyone expects of me too."

"Hoseok, to be fair I can't say anything because I don't know the context," Hyungwon told him.

"Hyungwonnie~" Hoseok whined.

"Come here," Hyungwon beckoned, patting to the empty space beside him on the bed. Hoseok grumbled but complied nonetheless. He climbed onto the bed and leaned into Hyungwon's arms, resting his head on the taller's shoulder.

"Wanna tell me from the start what you were rambling about?" Hyungwon asked softly.

"It's just during lunch—" And Hyungwon stiffened, getting the gist of where this is going. " _She_ told me that she couldn't wait for my answer tomorrow, Hyungwon, she's really expecting me to ask her to be my girlfriend."

Hyungwon's chest clenched hearing this with his grip slightly faltering from Hoseok's waist.

"But that's great, isn't it?" Hyungwon said tightly, trying to hide the fact that he somehow felt _hurt_. "I mean the most popular girl in school is taking a serious interest in you, Hoseokkie and she seems to genuinely l—like you too."

"And I sound horrible, don't I, for whining like this because she _does_ have a liking for me?" Hoseok let out a heavy sigh as he snuggled closer to Hyungwon.

"What's the matter?"

"It's the right thing to do, right?" Hoseok countered with his own question. "I mean, I'm only feeling this way because I'm nervous, right?" Hyungwon couldn't exactly give him a definite answer because he himself isn't sure what the other was truly feeling.

"How do you feel about it all?"

"Nervous," Hoseok said instantly without the slightest hesitation.

"Besides feeling nervous?"

"I—I don't really know. My nervousness is overshadowing everything else," Hoseok admitted. And he let out another sigh. "Any final advice you can give me?"

Hyungwon wanted to say that he came to the wrong person because first of all Hyungwon hasn't dated anyone before and secondly, Hyungwon wasn't exactly on board with whatever Hoseok was going to do tomorrow. But then again that wasn't exactly what a soulmate would do. And maybe that was why Hyungwon did not tell him off because for some reason, just like how Hoseok held the term soulmate tightly in his hand, Hyungwon cherished this word more than he ever thought he would in his heart.

Hoseok was his soulmate, nothing was going to change this fact, not even when Hoseok _does_ get a girlfriend.

"If you can't find your words, go in for a kiss instead. A kiss can tell you so much more when words fail you," Hyungwon told him.

Hoseok took these words to heart as he intertwined his fingers with Hyungwon, heart beating harder than it should out of his chest and he didn't know if it was because of tomorrow, or was it because of Hyungwon.

・・・・★・・・・★ ・・・・

Hyungwon always knew Hoseok was nervous when the male would suddenly go quiet and he would fidget with his fingers. He would also tap his feet nonstop if he got the chance which would usually be when he was sitting or standing. However, since they were both walking to school right now Hoseok resorted to clenching onto Hyungwon's jacket as a means to wear off his jitters and used Hyungwon as his guide while his mind wandered elsewhere.

"You know, any tighter and you mind rip a hole in one of the many black jackets I own," Hyungwon said, trying to be a little playful to cheer Hoseok. He knew Hoseok was nervous—so beyond terrified if anything—and it was all evident on his face the moment Hoseok stepped out of his house without his usual smile.

And Hyungwon knew Hoseok was too deep in his thoughts when he didn't get a response.

"I think I might throw up," Hoseok whispered.

Hyungwon took Hoseok's hand and dragged him into the nearby empty classroom which happened to be the **Music Room**. He closed the door behind them and didn't bother turning on the lights since the light coming from the small window on the door was more than enough to see each other's faces.

"Hey," Hyungwon called gently, lifting Hoseok's lowered head up to meet his gaze. "What are you feeling?" Hyungwon asked carefully, trying to get a sense of what was going through Hoseok's head.

"Like I said; nervous..."

"Only nervous?" Hyungwon questioned.

"Maybe—Maybe something else as well?"

"Tell me."

"I think—I think I'm dreading this," Hoseok finally said. "I'm dreading doing all this and I'm dreading what's to come after I do it and I don't know if I'm overthinking this like I always do or—"

"Don't ask her," Hyungwon interjected.

"W—What?" Hoseok asked, eyes wide opened. 

"Don't ask her," Hyungwon repeated, much firmer this time. Maybe Hyungwon seemed selfish at that moment wanting nothing more than for Hoseok to ditch this plan altogether, but he liked to reason it with the fact that Hoseok didn't want any of this either.

"But Hyungwon, everyone is expecting me—"

"Fuck what everyone says." Hoseok visibly cringed at the word and Hyungwon quickly mumbled _'sorry'_ before letting out a heavy sigh and moving closer to him. "Forget about everyone and think about yourself. Answer me truthfully, do you think you could ever be remotely happy with her?"

"No," Hoseok answered. Hoseok didn't need to think about that part. The only reason why he even went on that date in the first place was that she had asked Hoseok in front of the whole school. Hoseok didn't think he could be embarrassed enough, saying 'no' would've caused extra (unnecessary) embarrassment. 

Hyungwon didn't exactly know what he was thinking after hearing Hoseok's answer. He let his own emotions rule over his body as it leaned in to capture the other's lips. And without realizing how tense his body had been all this while, he finally relaxed when Hoseok _kissed_ him back. It was a short kiss, nothing pushy or rough.

When they break apart Hyungwon saw the other's glossy eyes and the pout on his lips. He couldn't explain himself other than the fact that he had been wanting to kiss Hoseok since that day before Hoseok's date and just the thought of Hoseok going over to ask a girl out would shatter his heart, he knew that much and he will admit to it.

"Hoseok, I—"

"Was that supposed to be another trial kiss?" Hoseok asked voice laced with sadness with his eyes burning.

"Why—Why must it be a trial kiss whenever we kiss?" Hyungwon said, sounding equally hurt. "Can't it just be _a kiss_?" Hyungwon saw Hoseok's eyes widen and a soft gasp left his lips and he didn't know how to properly comprehend that.

_Was Hoseok disappointed?_

"Hoseok, I'm sorry if you—"

Hyungwon's words were cut short when, this time, Hoseok kissed him, with his palms cupping both Hyungwon's cheeks gently. Hyungwon wasted no time to wrap his own arms around the other's waist to pull him closer, deepening the kiss. There was no way he was passing this chance to kiss Hoseok as much as he could, not when Hoseok initiated it. This time they leaned back slightly panting with their foreheads resting against each other.

"Hoseok?" Hyungwon questioned, breathless.

"You told me, _'if you can't find your words, go in for a kiss instead'_ , and I did it," Hoseok said. Hyungwon was left gaping at him, speechless really.

"Y—You—"

"So, tell me, did the kiss tell you anything?" Hoseok asked cheekily as he played with the strings on Hyungwon's jacket and his gaze never leaving the other. "Did it manage to portray the words I failed to say all this while?" Hyungwon felt himself relax even more when the reality started hitting him slowly that this was in fact _real_.

Hyungwon hummed.

"What did the kiss tell you?"

"That you feel the same way as I do—that you like me," Hyungwon told him confidently. "I like you too, Hoseokkie," Hyungwon confessed and then rubbed his nose with Hoseok's. Hoseok beamed as he giggled, truly so happy.

"You know, I think you give good advices," Hoseok said in a teasing manner and Hyungwon rolled his eyes playfully before he leaned in to kiss Hoseok once again just as the school bell rang.


End file.
